Sasuke's Nightmare
by pinksapphire08
Summary: Everyone should be careful of what they wish for.....:D RxR sasuXhina xxx
1. My wish

**"Sasuke's sweet dream or nightmare"**

It was night time at Konoha when Team 7 arrived. Most of the lights at houses were off. The mission they'd just finished was easy but travelling back and forth was tiring. Kakashi notice that Sakura was dragging her knees and can't barely walk straight, while Naruto was mumbling something about ramen. He sweat dropped. Then he notice that Sasuke was glaring at a random tree. "_Seems like someone is in a bad mood." _Sasuke didn't had a chance to sleep while they were on their mission because of Sakura.

Sasuke's PoV

" Stupid Sakura. I didn't even had a chance to close my eyes for one second." Sasuke glared at Sakura while remembering the horrible torture he had gone through.

(Flashback)

_Before going back to Konoha, Kakashi decided to rest for a bit judging the state of his students, they have to spend a night to rest. " Oi! You lot! We're going to spend a night here, our journey back home will drain our energy." Then Kakashi sat down under a tree and started to read hi dirty book. The three ninjas did not waste time, they immediately prepare their sleeping bags and their food for that _

-After a few hours-

_Sasuke was walking around the forest when he felt a familiar presence. "Sakura, whatever your trying to do, if I were you I won't do it". He said without even glancing at Sakura. "Mou! Sasuke", Sakura pouted Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura. "She looks like a damn octopus." he thought. He was really disgusted by Sakura's antics. Suddenly Sakura linked arms with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even tried to stop her, instead she sent her a death glare. Being dense and unaffected by Sasuke's reaction, Sakura just smile and dragged Sasuke near a bush. After several minutes of walking and Sasuke trying to break free of Sakura's grip to his arms, Sakura suddenly pushed Sauske to the ground and smirked playfully. "Ne Sasuke-kun wanna play with me?" Horrified and scared for his life Sasuke pushed Sakura and ran for his life. "Mou Sasuke don't tell me you don't want me?" Sasuke looked back he saw Sakura is catching up. His eyes widened and sped up. He finally reached their campsite where he saw Kakashi reading and Naruto eating his emergency food pack. " Oi Dobe! Sakura wants to see you." Naruto's ear suddenly twitch and stood up his eyes were twinkling with happiness when he heard that Sakura wants to see him. Naruto ran to the direction where Sasuke is pointing at. "That'll keep her busy for a few minutes."_

_Sasuke sighed. It was night already and he didn't even had a chance to eat or sleep. " Damn Sakura." He went near to the fire and eat. He suddenly hear Naruto and Sakura's annoying voices towards him. Sasuke sighed " Well it was good while it lasted." he looked at the "couple" that are heading towards him._

_He looked at them with bored and annoyed eyes. He saw Naruto covered with bruises and bumps on his head. Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled sweetly him, "Naruto-kun, could you kindly look for Kakashi-sensei for me, please?" Being an idiot himself, Naruto saluted at Sakura and left to search for their perverted sensei. Speaking of his sensei, he was just sat under a tree a while ago. Sasuke shrugged, he never finds out where his sensei wanders around. Sakura giggled maniacally. Sasuke's head turned robotically and looked at Sakura. "Now. Where were we?" _

_(End of Flashback)_

The good thing was Naruto found Kakashi and arrived just in time and foiled Sakura's plan. He thanked God for having an idiot friend. That night Sakura was being flirty and everything but, Sasuke did not blink nor thought of sleeping knowing that the pink haired bitch is on the look-out.

So here is the prodigy, proud last member of the Uchiha clan dragging his legs towards the Uchiha compound. He was so tired that he didn't even notice a note stuck to his door. Sasuke step inside the empty house that was used to be filled with happiness and love. Sasuke hates staying at his house. For him staying at this house is like a mental torture. Every glance at each corner, brings him pain and sad horrible memories.

Looking at his bedroom, it is full of pictures of Rookie 9 ninjas and their sensei's. How he hates spending time with those idiots but, when he is with them he feels like he has family. But, because he is The Uchiha Sasuke, he won't definitely admit it.

He lay down on his bed and glance at the window. Looking at the stars was his favourite past time. After several minutes of star gazing he saw a shooting star. It maybe out of character for an Uchiha to wish on a star, Sasuke could not care less. His mother, told him that every wish that is from his heart will come true. He closed his eyes and wish. He smiled, not his usual smirk but a true smile. He then turn around and dozed off.

"_I wish this town will change for the better, especially my idiot friends."_

Little did he know, his wish will have a certain chance of coming true.


	2. Girls and their moods

"**I'm friends with weirdos…."**

"_I wish this town will change for the better, especially my idiot friends."_

The sound of the chirping birds and the usual noise of the village woke Sasuke up. He's used to it by now. He walks to his cabinet to look for his usual ninja clothes. He started to dress up and look at the mirror. _"Damn. Sometimes being hot and sexy can be a real problem."_ He smirks. Sasuke is very aware that because of his looks, skills and natural talent, every girl/woman/lady/old lady (me: gross) wants to be his girl. He knows that most of the girls in the village are very shallow and only wants him because of his looks, though he would never fall for a girl because of her looks. Even though he always says that girls are so annoying, waste of breath and time, and very hard to get rid of, he always wanted to marry a girl that is very warm, has motherly aura just like his mother and a perfect example for his future sons and daughters. Sasuke plans to have a very big happy family.

When he was finished putting his clothes on, he slowly went downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread and headed out to the training grounds.

There was this uncomfortable feeling that Sasuke noticed the moment he stepped outside the Uchiha compound. He even looked around to see if there are any enemies that are spying him. But after several minutes he didn't sensed any chakra near him so he just shrugged the uneasiness he felt.

After several minutes he reached the training grounds Team 7 usually trains. He notices that Naruto and Sakura haven't arrived yet, so he decided to seat down under a tree. While waiting for his team mates he saw a person walking towards him. _"Oh joy! Early in the morning and my fan girls are here." _he thought bitterly. I mean no one wants there alone time to bother by some hormone-drove crazy fan girls, right? Sasuke glared at the person. He narrows his eyes and saw none other than (insert drum roll please) Hinata Hyuga. He examined the girl who is walking silently. "_Over the past few years, Hinata is the only girl in the village that didn't stalked me nor worshipped me.-smirks- She might be perfect to be m-" _**"What the hell Uchiha!!" **Sasuke's eyes widened. Did the sweet shy Hyuga just shouted at him? "You moron! You've been looking at me for like several minutes! What the hell is your problem?" Ok something is definitely wrong with this girl. For what Sasuke remember, this girl who just snapped at him can't even talk straight to Naruto without pressing index fingers together or blushing madly. "_Hyugas' got some serious problems." _"So? Are you just going to stand there and look at me you idiot?" That is it! She just snapped his last nerve. First, shouting at him then calling him a moron -eye twitch- and an idiot -eye twitches more- "Hyuga, what is your problem? Your acting really strange and why are you so moody? God, early in the morning and you've been creating a racket." wait! Something rang on Sasuke's mind. Moody. _"Hyuga is acting strange and moody because its her time of the month! It all makes sense now!!-smirks-" _"Oi Hyuga! Don't snap at me and act all hard and tough. It's not my fault it's the time of the month for you.-smirks-" Hinata was shaking and her fists was clench. Sasuke saw this just kept looking at her.

"**YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT UCHIHA!! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!!" **Hinata's eyes were flared up. And Sasuke did not expect this to happen..

"**Jyuuken"**

Sasuke was sent flying and hitting a big tree.

"What the hell Hinata?"

"Did you just called me by my name?"

"No."

Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Yes! You just did! You said, "What the hell, Hinata?"

"So?"

"Ano- ehh… nothing..-blushes-.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. They both locked there eyes at each other but Hinata looked away.

"Ano. Gomen about what happened, Uchiha-san. -bows-"

"Well now its Uchiha-san. Aren't you going to call me an idiot or a moron?"

Hinata glared at Sasuke. Hinata hissed at Sasuke.

"**Don't push it."**

Hinata disappeared after a puff of smoke leaving Sasuke all alone. _"That was very, very weird." _

Sasuke averted his gaze. Suddenly his jaws clench and his eyes went wide as saucer plates.

He saw something he didn't expect to see….

"_Ok. Something is definitely wrong. First, Hinata's behaviour is downright weird but __**this**__. __**This is ridiculous! It's beyond craziness!!"**_

**~o~o~o~**

**TBC**

**ONEGAI!! :D**

**Reviews please!!**

**RxR**

**Reviews=Inspirations :D**

**xxx**

**pinksapphire08**


End file.
